1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a substrate processing process, and a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including forming a silicon film and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one process of a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a NAND flash memory developed after 2X-nm NAND flash memory has been suggested to be applied to a terabit cell array transistor (TCAT) using either a floating gate (FG) structure including a silicon film or the silicon film as a channel of a longitudinal transistor and to bit-cost scalable (BICS) technology so as to prevent interference from occurring between adjacent cells and reduce bit costs.
However, when the silicon film is used in this case, the roughness (Rms) of the silicon film may be degraded, thereby preventing high carrier mobility from being achieved. Also, when the silicon film is used as a part of a semiconductor device, the performance of the semiconductor device may not be sufficiently exhibited, thereby lowering the throughput.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-249600 discloses that after a silicon film is formed, a surface of the silicon film is polished using an abrasive to planarize the surface of the silicon film.